A Night To Remeber
by murphm7
Summary: V/T fic. The squad is goin to the Junior prom and tyler needs to find a way ask val **Final Chapters up!!**
1. Hiding the Truth

Disclaimer- I don't own thing (but owning shawn ashmore wouldn't be so bad ****

Disclaimer- I don't own thing (but owning shawn ashmore wouldn't be so bad. lol). Anyways, everything belongs to disney. 

This is my first fic, so please be kind and review!!!

"Val, are you almost ready to go?"

Catie was sitting on the couch in the EMT room with sweat pouring off of her. The weather was unusually hot in Kingsport and the EMT room offered no air conditioning.

"Almost. Will you wait a minute!!! I have to change out of my uniform."

Val's muffled response came from inside the bathroom. Catie let out a sigh of exasperation. 

"Where do guys have to be in such a rush?' Jamie asked from a nearby chair. "Ladies day out or something?" he added with a smirk.

Catie scowled at him. "No. We're going to the mall so Val can pick up her prom dress and I can find one. Why, do you need one too?" she asked slyly.

"Do you guys always fight?" asked Hank as he appeared from the back room.

"Always." They replied together.

Val came out from the bathroom then. "Ready at last" she said with a smile.

"You're picking up your dress already?" asked Jamie. "Do you even have a date to the prom yet?"

"Well, no. But I'll still go even if no one asks me. I wouldn't miss the prom for anything." 

Just then, Tyler appeared from the garage, all wet from washing the ambulances. "Hey everyone" he said, giving Val an extra smile.

"I know someone who would like to go with you Val' said Catie, raising her eyebrows at Tyler.

Val gave her a dark look while turning a light shade of pink.

"Ask what?" said Tyler, giving Val a puzzled look.

"So Tyler, have a date for the prom yet?" asked Hank with a grin.

"Ah…. no, not yet" he said looking at the floor and turning red.

"Uh huh" said Catie. "Come on Val, the mall closes at six tonight and I don't wait you complaining all week that you couldn't pick up your dress."

Tyler's head shot up quickly. "You already have a date?" he asked he shakily.

Not yet she doesn't, maybe you and Val should go toget…. Ow!!!!!" Hank rubbed his arm where Tyler had hit him while scowling at him. " Sensitive on that subject aren't we?"

"Catie lets go" said Val quickly and dragged Catie out of the room, shouting bye on the way.

When the girls were gone from earshot, Hank spoke up. "You should just ask her man" he said. "If you don't, some other guy will."

"I will, I will" he said. "Just give me some time."

"It better be sometime this century", said Jamie with a laugh. He fled the room to dodge a blow from Tyler who followed close at his heels.


	2. The Big Question

Hey guys, thnx for the awesome reviews ****

Hey guys, thnx for the awesome reviews. Im glad u liked the story so far. Hope u like the next chapter too.

Disclaimer- still don't own a thing

"This is the one I'm getting." Val was showing Catie the prom dress she was buying while the cashier got her pre-ordered one. The dress was a dark blue had spagetti straps that crossed in the back. It was long and had a small slit up the side.

"That's a great dress Val" Catie said with a smirk on her face. "I suppose the fact that Tyler's favorite color has nothing to do with why you bought it. Right?"

"It certainly did not. Why do you always think everything I do reflects on Tyler?" Val asked hotly.

Gee I dunno. Maybe the fact that you two are practically in love with each other and wont admit it. You know you wanna go to the prom with Tyler Val. Why don't you just ask him yourself? Catie waited for a reply as Val paid the cashier.

"Me? What about you" said Val. "You and Jaime act the same way. Why don't you ask him out sometime, huh?

Cartie felt her face grow hot. That's not true, and I am going to ask him to the prom, as a FRIEND" she emphasized. "So there."

Val sighed. "Let's just drop it and get out of here, ok?"

"Fine by me."

__

The next morning at school

Val stood at her locker thinking of what classes she had when Tyler's head poked around the side of it.

"Hey Tyler, what's up?" Val asked with a smile.

"Not much. Can I ummm… ask you something?" he said 

"Val turned around quickly, but remained calm. "Sure. What is it?"

"Well I wanted to know, I mean if you wanted to, cuz you don't have to if you don't wanna, but…

"Tyler!! Spit it out already!"

With that, Tyler pulled a small plastic box out of his bag and opened it to reveal a corsage with a white flower. "I wanted to know if you would go the prom with me?' he said in a quiet voice, "so you could where it."

Val stood there for a second shocked, then gave Tyler a huge smile. "O, I would love to go to the prom with you" she said. 

Tyler let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled back. "Great" he said. "This is for you." He gently pulled the corsage over her hand and turned pink when people in the hall started to stare.

"It's beautiful" said Val, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much!" With that she left for class.

Tyler stood with his hands on his cheek for the longest time before he noticed Hank and Jasmine standing next to him.

"Not bad, not bad at all!" said Hank grinning and slapped Tyler a high five. "I knew you could ask her."

Jasmine smiled. "That was really sweet Tyler." She hit Hank in the arm. "How come you didn't ask me that way!"

"Hey!" said Hank. "At least I asked!" 

Jasmine looked at him with a frown. "I can't believe you said that" she said, and walked away.

"O, Jasmine, baby, come back! I didn't mean it!" He chased her down the hall, the two arguing all the way. Tyler laughed to himself, glad he finally asked Val out, and left for class.


	3. Anything for you

Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter ****

Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Im writing the rest of the stiory as fast as I can, but keep reviewing please!!

Val felt like she was walking on a cloud throughout the whole school day. All she could think about was Tyler and the prom. 

__

Tyler has such a nice smile. I can't believe he asked me to the prom. I wonder if we should rent a limo and invite Hank, and…

"Val? Val are you paying attention?" Mr. Brown, Val's english teacher, was staring at her and apparently been calling her name for quite some time.

"Huh? Ya, I'm paying attention. Umm. What was….the…. umm question again?"

The class erupted in an explosion of giggles, causing Val to blush. "She's too busy thinking about Tyler Mr. Brown" said Jen. She sat in front of Val and turned around to grin at her. Somehow the whole school now knew of the mornings events.

Mr. Brown sighed. "Do you think you could manage to not concentrate on Tyler for awhile?" he said.

"Yea I can" said Val, who was now a shade at Scarlet. She sank down low in her seat and tried to put the prom out of her mind.

Later that afternoon at the station

Hank, Tyler, Val, and Jaime sat in the station common room working on homework, or trying at least. Val had been staring at her math book for the last 10 minutes trying to work out a problem.

"Ughhhh I hate math!!" cried Val and threw her book on the table. She got up with a sigh and went to get a cup of coffee.

"I can help you if you want." Val turned around to come face to face with Tyler's bright blue eyes. "I'm pretty good in math" he said with a smile.

"Thanks" said Val, "but I don't think anyone can help me. I'm hopeless in math." They both laughed and stood staring at each other for awhile.

"Umm…..what problem are you stuck on?" asked Tyler aware that everyone in the room was now staring at them.

"O, right" said Val. "Ahh… all of them maybe" she said with a laugh.

For the next hour, Tyler and Val sat **very** close to each other bent over math books and notes, only stopping momentarily to steal glances at each other.

"I hate to hate break you two lovebirds up" said Jaime, but our shift is over. But I suppose you guys wouldn't mind staying alone together a little longer now would you?" He gave them a large smile and left the room.

"Wow, we've been working for over an hour and I still have twenty-five problems to go" exclaimed Val. "It's gonna be a long night" she added with a sigh.

"I could come over and help you with the rest, I mean, if you wanted me to" Tyler stammered.

"You would do that for me?" asked Val in a surprised voice as she struggled with the zipper on her jacket.

"Tyler bent down to work on her zipper. "I would do anything for you Val" he said as he unhooked the zipper and zipped the jacket the rest of the way up. "Anything" he said softly when he stood again and brushed a strand of her blond hair back from her face.


	4. Prom Day

Have great news for all u in a heartbeat fans **__**

Have great news for all u in a heartbeat fans. I wrote to disney and told them if the show was really leaving, and the said NO!!!!! ha ha . I was so excited. Anyway, hope u all r enjoying the story so far.

Disclaimer- still, own nothing (sigh)

"Catie! Catie!" Val ran down the hallways of the school the morning of the prom trying to chase down her best friend. After what seemed like forever, Catie finally turned around.

"No running in the halls in the Val" Catie said slyly. "What's up?"

Val took a minute to catch her breath. "You're coming to the hairdresser with after second period right?" The juniors were allowed to leave at 11 am to get ready for the prom.

"Ya, I already told you I would. Calm down Val, it's only the prom.

Val smiled. "I'll meet you at your locker." Catie's sarcastic comments couldn't bring her down today.

On her way to class, Val spotted Hank and Tyler and hurried to see them. "Hank, you called the limo place, right" she asked worriedly.

"Yes" Hank said laughing. "You can calm down Val, I handled everything , I'm not irrespons….." He didn't even bother finishing since Tyler and Val were wrapped up in each other for her to hear.

"I'll pick you up at 4:30 in my car so we can we meet the others at the high school, ok?" Tyler explained to Val.

"Sounds great" said Val, her gaze fixed on Tyler. "My dad will be waiting with the camera" she said with a laugh.

That's ok" said Tyler with a laugh. "I'll be ready." He picked up both of Val's hands and laced his fingers through hers. "I'll see you tonight then."

Val grinned. "Come on, break it up" said Catie, tearing the two apart. "We have Chemistry." She dragged Val away and down the hall.

Hank, who had been standing there the entire time, started to laugh.

"Tyler looked at him quizzically. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"You have got it bad for that girl" said Hank smiling. "Real bad."

Tyler gave him a push. "Come on, we have class too" he said. They walked down the hall, Hank teasing him all the way.

__

Later that day at Val's house

Val's mom knocked on her bedroom door. "Val, are you ready honey?"

"Yea, you can come in" replied Val.

Mrs. Linear came in to find Val in front of the mirror, fusing with her and dress. "O honey, you look wonderful!" she said.

Val turned and smiled. "You think so?" 

Val's dad and Brooke also came in. "My little girl all grown up" he said while snapping photographs. "Tyler will die when he sees you" added Brooke, which caused Val to turn red.

"Speaking of Tyler, I think he is hear" said Val's mom peering out the window. "Brooke go get the door please.

"Hi Tyler" greeted Brooke. "Come on inside."

"Thanks" he said and stepped in, but stopped short when he caught the site of Val. She was wearing her long, dark blue dress with matching shoes. Her hair was pulled in a french braid and small pieces of blond hair were curled and framed her face. "Wow!" exclaimed Tyler. "You look, absolutely fantastic."

"Thank you" replied Val, her eyes sparkling. "You don't look bad yourself." Tyler had on a black tux and wore a blue flower pinned to his pocket.

"O, here. This is for you" he said and placed another corsage on her hand, causing Val to laugh. The two posed for pictures for what seemed like forever before they were allowed to leave.

At the high school, Val and Tyler met up with Jaime, Catie, Jasmine, and Hank. Catie was wearing a long black dress and her hair hung long and curled. Jasmine wore a long white dress with an open back. Her hair was done up in a bun with a crown of flowers around it. Hank and Jaime looked equally good in their tuxes.

"Catie, Jasmine!" Val cried. She ran to hug her friends and talked excitedly. 

"Lookin good guys" said Tyler as he slapped Hank and Jaime on their backs.

The six took tons of pictures, met with other friends, and finally got in their limo.

"This is going to be the best night ever" said Jasmine while she smiled at Hank. "The best" said Tyler as he smiled down at Val. Jaime and Catie rolled their eyes at each other as the limo pulled away from the school.


	5. The Perfect Night

"I'll pick you up at 11 o clock" the driver of the limo called after the six teens ****

Hope u like the story. This is the last chapter (sob, sniffle) review!!!

Disclaimer- nothing

"I'll pick you up at 11 o clock" the driver of the limo called after the six teens. 

They all nodded and turned to the entrance.

"Shall we?' asked Tyler, holding his arm out to Val. "Of course," Val said with a smile.

The rest followed, rolling their eyes. Everyone was breathless, however, when they entered the room the prom was held in. It was decorated with balloons, lights, and a huge banner that said "Class of 2002."

Right when they got in there, Jasmine and Val dragged Tyler and Hank to take prom pictures. Catie and Jaime refused, since they both hated public displays of affection.

The photographer smiled when he saw Val and Tyler. "You two look like a picture perfect couple." Val and Tyler smiled at each other. Tyler wrapped his arms around Val and they both smiled happily. The photographer even let Hank, Jasmine, Tyler and Val take a picture together for no extra cost. 

Val had never had so much fun. She danced to every song, and she and Jasmine even managed to get Catie to dance with them for awhile. She even slow danced with Hank, after he had a long conversation with Tyler and he watched them like hawk.

"Excuse me. Can I have your attention please?" Madison McCoy was standing at the front. "It's time to announce this years Prom King and Queen.'' The class erupted in cheers.

"I am pleased to say that by popular vote, our king and queen are: Val Linear and Tyler Connell!!" The room exploded in cheers and a red faced Val and Tyler made their way to the front.

"Well surprise surprise" Catie said sarcastically to Jaime.

"I dunno" said Jaime. "They do make a good king and queen."

All Catie could do was stare at him with her mouth open.

Of course, Val and Tyler had to do the traditionally king and queen dance. Tyler escorted her to the floor and wrapped his arms around her, the rest of the school looking on.

"Now I know how a goldfish feels" he whispered. Val giggled.

Soon other couples joined them on the floor. Hank and Jasmine congradgulated them, and even Catie and Jaime did while they actually danced.

"Val sighed. "This has been a perfect night" she said smiling.

Tyler looked at her smiling before he gently kissed her. "Now it's a perfect night" he whispered.

Val grinned. "Definitely" she said, and leaned in to kiss him again.

THE END


End file.
